Being A Mermaid Is Always In The Way Of Love
by marleysgirl101
Summary: Zane wants Rikki, Rikki kind of wants Zane, but what happens if instead of trapping the girls at Mako they caught Rikki only, will Zane save her or forget about her? ZIKKI


_**Being a mermaid is always in the way of love**_

**_Hi, everyone this is my first fanfiction ever. So, please review and tell me what you think!_**

Zane's POV

People may laugh that I believe mermaids do exist, I mean I'm Mr. cool and popular, but I know they're out there. I saw one! In fact it saved me. Also, I can't even get the girl of my dreams, Rikki. Oh my god, there she is across the room at the Juice Net!

Rikki's POV

Why is Zane staring at me? I kind of like it. NO STOP IT RIKKI! HE'S THE GREAT MERMAID HUNTER, AND YOU, CLEO, AND EMMA ARE MERMAIDS! It's hard being me, I mean I really like him, and the fact that he would choose me! We were like enemies until the whole mermaid thing, and the girls are hating me because of it. This sucks! "Hey Rikki.", "What oh, hey Zane." Then all of the sudden Cleo and Emma showed up." Rikki, good thing we found you come on we need you to see something. "Okay, bye Zane." As I was leaving I heard Zane mumble something about being upset that I left. Then I said "Okay, what is it?" Cleo instantly turned at me and said" We can't have you tell Zane!" followed by Emma saying" Ya, Lewis already knows by accident, and we are lucky no one else saw, but with Zane he will have a crowd of people!" Then all of the sudden "He's different!", came out of my mouth! I'm doomed!

Zane's POV

Oh great, Marissa is here, she is always angry at me for breaking up with her for Rikki, and getting into mermaids. "Hey Zane!", "Oh, hey Marissa." "I have a composition for you, we get back together, you forget about mermaids, and you are Mr. cool and popular again!" "Marissa, first of all we were never together, second I can never forget about them, and third of all, I'm not Mr. Cool and popular anymore?" "Fine, oh and Rikki, will make you Mr. Lame and loser. The next thing I knew my hand was in a fist and her nose was bleeding! "ZANE, YOU RUINIED MY $200 NOSE JOB!" I'm doomed!

Luckily this guy who has a crush on Marissa got her and calmed her down. (If you call making out calming her down.) Now I'm at home and my dad ( Who will do anything for me to like him) came up to me and said "Zane, Dr. Denman got these pictures, and wanted me to help pay to catch them. "And?, I said. "They're of mermaids. I know how much you want to prove they exist so I put our names down to be the people paying for all of it, so if they catch them we get to see them." "Thanks Dad, that means a lot to me." "No problem son, they think the mermaids keep coming to Mako Island."

Rikki's POV

This bad, this is bad, bad, bad! Emma, Cleo, and I were swimming and saw a camera watching us, we disabled the camera, but we know there are more. And I have a hunch on who it is, actually 2 hunches. Dr. Denman and ZANE! The next day there was Zane. "Hey Zane, do you still believe in mermaids?" "Ya, actually me and my father are paying for Dr. Denman's search of mermaids! Isn't this exciting! "Ya, I'll see you later, bye Zane! "Rikki wait!" "Ya?" The next thing I knew we were kissing! "Bye Zane." "Bye."

I quickly ran to Cleo and Emma, and told them everything, well everything except the kiss. Cleo then said "Okay, then we have to be very careful around Mako." I just wanted to be alone so without thinking I was in the water swimming to Mako Island.

Zane's POV

Dr. Denman quickly called us telling there was a mermaid coming to Mako, so we quickly came to Mako, but apparently she beat us. Dr. Denman caught her in a giant fish net and called us over and told me "Zane you may want to see this!" I was so happy so I ran over but, the mermaid turned her head away so I couldn't see her, than she turned her head , AND IT WAS RIKKI! "RIKKI?" I screamed. All she said was a very mad "WHAT!" I couldn't believe it! I than asked Dr. Denman if I could speak to her. So I went up to her and asked if this was the reason she was always rejected me, all she did was nod. "Look I'm sorry why didn't you tell me" "Why. Why, because you were hunting us!" "Us?" "Me, Cleo and Emma." "Rikki, I'm going to help you." "How?" All I did was look at the knife, and she nodded. I took the knife and cut her out. She quietly said thanks and left. Badly, Dr. Denman saw so I did the first thing I could think of, I jumped in the water, but the pressure was getting to me, I was drowning and Rikki found me the next thing I knew was that I was in the moon pool at Mako Island.

Rikki's POV

Zane was lucky I saw him drowning, if he didn't set me free he would be dead by now, I mean I think. So I brought him to the moon pool, and now he's waking up. "Hey" was all I could say. "You didn't have to save me from drowning, if it wasn't for me and my money you wouldn't have got caught. "It's fine Zane." "Rikki." "Ya." "I love you." "I love you to." Then we were kissing, but I stopped it and asked if he was going to tell anyone and he said it was our little secret. "Well by our we mean you, me, Cleo, Emma, and Lewis. "Lewis?" "The day of the pool party." Then we were kissing again.

**_So what did you think? As I said before this is my first fan-fiction. PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
